Mistakes
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: We all make them, those little slip ups, those little moves, those little....mistakes. Demena Mitchie Alex Demi Selena


**Everything is not what it seems, that is all. We all make mistakes..we all make mistakes…we all make ….?**

"_What are you doing?" I could hear Alex's voice over the music in the room. I faced her, almost knocking into the nearby table as I sipped on my lemonade. _

_ "You're mad at me remember," I countered as she gripped my wrist pulling me into her. I could feel her nails dig into my arm as I sucked in some air. I quickly lowered my drink onto the table and yanked my arm. "Let me go," my skin began to burn, a sticky substance which I saw was blood began trailing against my skin._

_ "Get away from me," I yelled._

_ "Mitchie lets go"_

_ "NO! I came here to have fun and that's what I'm planning on doing, with…or without you," she gripped my bleeding arm again. _

_ "LET GO!" I used my loose hand to swing at the girl and all I heard was a loud echo. My fingers began stinging as Alex dropped my arm. Her eyes stayed on me and I swallowed hard._

_ "Fine," she let out. I could see the small circle that my palm would fit perfectly began turning red. She turned away from me without looking back and stormed passed a group of people before heading outside and I watched her._

That was three months ago in the summer and I haven't spoke to her since and now school was back in session. I've been feeling sick since Saturday and here it is Friday, the first official start of Waverly High, well my third year but still the first day. I was dressed by seven thirty and out of the house by eight. Once I arrived the building was locked up, students piled around the place like it was a last resort. I could spot Alex from anywhere, she was dressed in black and brown. Some brown boots and top with a black jacket and some jeans. Next to her, Harper stood in an ear bud made outfit of green and blue and then there was Max who definitely looked like a freshman. I sighed and fixed my skirt and yellow V-neck top before walking over to the group. I knew they all could see me but I walked up behind Max and tapped his shoulder, sending him into a quick turn-around.

"Mitchie, dude, I haven't seen you in forever," the boy smiled as he spoke to me, but Alex caught my eye. She was staring at me with a dull anger expression plastered across her face.

"Max, Harper….Alex," I quickly let out before grabbing my backpack strap.

"Nice to Actually hear from you," Harper said stretching out her arms and hugging me. "Alex don't you have something to say to Mitchie?"

"No"

"Don't worry, she's stubborn," Harper added in as I nodded.

"Alex," I gave the girl the best smile that I could but all she did was roll her eyes and face the closed doors. I swayed back and forth before sighing and walking away from everyone and up to the school doors. I guess Alex was still mad, but why shouldn't she be? We never made it clear if we weren't dating anymore, but by her actions, I guess we were really over.

The first class of the day went by extremely fast, but the second one was going to kill me. Shane was assigned my science partner, followed by Alex, so we were all crammed at one table.

"Mitchie, I haven't seen you since my party in June," Shane spoke before nudging his arm into mine as I gazed over at Alex on the other side of him.

"Oh do go on," she let out as if she didn't care. There was so much I wanted to tell her after the party that night. Me being sorry was one of them, but she ignored every advancement I tried to make to talk to her.

_"Shane, I'll take you up on your offer," I studied the boy's face, he was sitting with a group of his friends on a couch laughing it up before I made it over to him. _

_ "And what brings the sudden change of heart?"_

_ "Alex," I let out as he smiled._

_ "I was hoping she'd lead you in my direction," he stood up still smiling as big as ever as the music in the background blared threw the speakers._

That night went further then I expected.

"Best dancer ever…this girl right here," Shane told Alex as she rolled her eyes in my direction, "and an even better…"

"SHANE!" I hit the boy in the neck as he hissed and cupped the impacted spot.

"An even better what?" she asked, her eyes not leaving me.

"Nothing," I chimed in.

"Am I bleeding?" Shane asked before I shook me head _no_. Alex studied me before glancing at Shane and then mouthing something to me. At least it was something, even if I didn't understand it.

"You still didn't tell her?" he asked pulling his hand up to his face to see if he was bleeding.

"Tell me what?" Alex was alert now.

"We aren't together anymore so I don't have to tell you anything"

"Shane…tell me what?"

"Sorry, I think I have amnesia," the boy closed his eyes and leaned into the table so all I could see was Alex.

"Fine don't tell me," she looked away before running her fingers through her hair.

_"Are you okay?" Shane ran his fingers down my bare back as I studied the door frozen. I was wrapped in a thin sheet, my body cold from the air but I couldn't really feel it. I was numb, and scared. He was my friend, I knew that, but he wasn't my boyfriend and not too long ago I let my girlfriend walk out on me. I shook as I reached for my top on the floor. I only wanted to dance with Shane, I didn't want things to lead up to this._

After class I was ignored once more. I went to where I had to go each hour before heading home. My stomach was cramping now. I laid against my couch and went over my homework a few times before my doorbell rung. I leveled myself up.

"Who is it?"

"Its Alex," I listened to her voice ring in the air. I couldn't believe she came over. I stood up and fixed myself before opening the door a bit and staring at the girl as I leaned against the archway.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Mitch, just let me in"

"I'm scared you might hit me"

"Me? You're the physical one"

"That's because you never listen to me"

"Whatever can I come in?"

"No," I begin to close my door as she slid a notebook between the thing.

"You left this"

"Oh," I studied the thing before plucking it from the girl's fingers and letting her in.

"Still looks the same"

"Its only been a few months," I told the girl as I lead her into the kitchen. I sat on the island counter and grabbed a large bag of chips and began biting into them.

"Look I think I've given us a long time to cool off"

"Are you trying to get back with me?"

"Mitch, I never knew we broke up. You never called, you never…"

"I did call you, but you didn't call me, not once. And I know you had to get one of my over fifty calls in two weeks," I bit into another chip as she came over to me. Her elbow was pressed into the counter next to me as she placed her left hand against my thigh. I watched her but I stayed quiet.

"I just…we should talk"

"Now you want to talk?"

"Yes, now don't act all stubborn," she sighed and moved away form me pulling a seat next to the counter before sitting down. "Now first things first, we should talk about the party"

"Why? You were the one pulling on me as if you owned me"

"Yeah but you knew exactly why I didn't want you to go to the party and at least I didn't slap you"

"Well I'm sorry but you were making my arm bleed"

"I didn't mean to, you pulled away from me"

"You don't own me," I placed the chips down and studied the girl.

"Mitch can we not argue and just talk?"

"Fine…what do you want to say?"

"I'm sorry"

"Go on"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier that day and…I'm sorry for pushing you that day and…I didn't mean to…I'm just sorry"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, you pushed me," she rolled her eyes at my statement.

"And I'm sorry"

"Sure," I hissed out before she pulled the bag of chips near her and began eating on them.

"So…what do you have to say?"

"I'm not sorry for slapping you if that's what you want me to say"

"I deserved it, fine. What did Shane want to tell me in science?"

"Nothing"

"Mitchie I want to clear the air and you know I can get it out of him, but I want you to tell me"

"Alex trust me, you don't want to know"

"Try me"

"I'm not telling you. I can't hurt you"

"Hurt me," she stopped eating and placed the bag on the counter before standing up. "Hurt me how?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you," I was feeling a bit dizzy going back and forth with her.

"Its that bad huh? I'm not sure if I want to know"

"Trust me…," I lowered my voice, "you don't."

"Huh, So do you want to go out tonight?"

"As in like…a date?"

"Maybe, it depends"

"Sure," I said smiling before she nodded and made her way towards the front.

"I'll call you at seven," she left and I nodded before my stomach growled. I went to the fridge and began pulling things out, I didn't know what I wanted to eat, so I took a little bit of everything.

_"Just tell her Mitchie," Shane was cleaning up his house as I cried against the couch._

_ "She'll hate me"_

_ "Maybe, but I'm not saying she will or won't, but just tell her"_

_ "I can't, she's not answering her phone"_

_ "Call back later"_

_ "Maybe…."_

_ "That wasn't a question," he continued to sweep as I sighed and closed my eyes._

_ "I was stupid…we were stupid. This was stupid,"_

_ "Good to know I was a part of something stupid," Shane slid his fingers through his hair before grabbing a garbage bag._

_ "Sorry….but we should have stopped"_

_ "Yeah…I feel bad, but not as bad as you"_

_ "Stop talking..," my voice broke a bit, "just shut up," he did as I said before making faces. I laid against the sofa and tried to clear my mind, but I was lying to myself._

"Mom..I feel sick," I was still laying against the couch when my mom came into the house.

"Baby what is it? A fever?"

"No, my stomach hurts," she dropped her purse near my feet and slid her keys onto the table in front of our sofa I was laying on. She rose my shirt and placed her fingers against my side.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," I answered before she moved her fingers inward. Her fingers were cold against my stomach before she pulled her hand away.

"Maybe you need some stomach medicine, I'll cook dinner and bring you some in a few," I didn't protest. I just laid there pressing my fingers into my stomach, over and over again. I could feel something, it was small, but it was still there, a tight lump.

"M-mom," I whispered before closing my mouth. I shook as I sat up. My eyes shifted around before I continued to press down on my stomach. My heart was racing like crazy before my phone rung. I didn't answer it, I let it hum and fall onto the floor before I stood up and ran to my room. I slammed my door and pulled my shirt off quickly. I looked normal, my stomach was perfect but I couldn't think straight. There was no possible way that I was….there just wasn't. I shook badly as I stumbled towards my bathroom and began pouring warm water over a rag before rubbing my stomach a few times. I felt a bit better but that's when I stopped and almost puked. I pressed my fingers against the linoleum and bent forward but nothing would come up.

I stared at myself once more before running out and pulling my shirt back on and heading down the stairs.

"Here you go baby," my mom let out as I ignored her and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed my phone and left the house, skipping a few steps before pacing towards the corner store. I dialed Alex back.

"Alex…I can't go out tonight sorry"

"Why?"

"I just can't…I have something to do"

"You sound scared, is someone there?"

"No I'm going…I'm fine," I hung up. I couldn't think with her on the phone, I felt tears pushing their way up. I stormed into the corner store and slid threw a few people before walking into an aisle I never thought I'd be in. I swallowed hard before running my fingers across boxes of all sizes and colors.

"I don't know how to do this," I was actually shaking when I spoke to myself. I pulled the first box, a blue one and made it to the counter. I quickly paid for the thing and left. My mom was in the middle of cooking dinner so I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room and then…there was the waiting. I didn't want to open the box, although it was staring at me with its dull words and bright colors I held my knees up to my chest shaking. I plucked the box up and began picking at the seal. The box made noises but I ignored them. Once the box was opened I slid my hand into the thing and pulled out the oval shaped stick.

"Mitchie," I faced my door. I heard Alex's voice, but how was that even possible? I pushed the stuff under my pillow before my door opened. "Okay what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Oh yeah because you're the type of girl who'd end a date on the first day we actually start talking again"

"Sorry about that"

"So why don't you want to go out?" she made her way over to me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I…Alex, there's something I should tell you"

"Okay"

"But first I want you to know that I'm sooooo sorry and I was stupid.."

"And the more you go on like this, I'm starting to think its really bad"

"It might be even worse," I looked down at the beads against my covers and began plucking them one after the other. I could feel Alex's eyes studying me but I stayed quiet until she slid up and placed her hand against mine.

"I'm sure whatever it is we can get through this"

"I'm not sure if I want to…if its…you know…true"

"Well what is it?"

"At the party, after you left, I kind of did something"

"O-okay"

"And…Shane was there"

"Okay"

"And things kind of got out of hand"

"As in?"

"I was mad at you and you just left me there and.."

"You didn't want to come with me"

"And I should have, and you should have made me"

"What did you do?" her eyes were worried.

"Please don't make me say it"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" She stood up and pushed herself away from me.

"It wasn't meant to happen," the way she was staring at me was about to bring me to tears. My heart was beating fast, I could feel it and my stomach was hurting again.

"MITCHIE THAT WAS COMPLETELY…I….WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY ABOUT THAT?"

"Can you stop screaming at me, I already feel like crap, I'm sorry"

"SORRY? SORRY?"

"Please stop yelling…what more do you want me to say"

"You let him take advantage of you?"

"No"

"So you fucked him willingly?"

"Wow Alex…wow," I looked away from her, I had to.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up"

"And there's something else"

"Oh really? Like the fact that you cheated on me and slept with Shane, what else could be worse then that?" I didn't say anything. I bit my bottom lip and let one single tear fall against my cheek. I stared at my fingers as they plucked along the bedding's fabric. "Mitchie," she crept over to me. I didn't look up.

"I'm sorry Alex. I never wanted to do this to you. I never wanted to do this to me…and especially …Us," when I finally looked up at her she was frozen stiff. She leaned in against me and I froze but she reached behind me and pulled on something. I closed my eyes and sighed before staring at her. She was looking at what I just bought. Her eyes slowly went up to mine.

"Mitch…," she was shaking.

"I don't know, but I'm scared," more tears finally came as she placed the thing against my hand.

"You should see…..I'll be here with you"

"I can't"

"Mitch"

"I can't"

"Please…we need to know," I've never heard her being this delicate with anyone, not even with me.

"I don't want to..," I placed my face in my hands and cried. My heart was hurting bad, and not only that I was expecting Alex to be mad at me, I expected her to hate me, I expected…so much but she didn't do any of it. She came into me and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my forehead but I was still crying, my face still covered and my body so limp in her arms.

"I'll be right here," she whispered to me. I pulled my fingers away from my face and pressed my head against her shoulder. I was hesitating to pull away. I slowly moved from her grip and reached for the oval stick. Her eyes were so drained and saddened, I did that in just a matter of seconds. I crawled from the warm spot against her and made it into the bathroom. I was still crying but I closed the door and pressed my back against it. I let more tears out, I hollered and cried loudly. I was scared, truly and painfully scared.

* * *

I laid against my pillow with my entire body stretched on the bed as Alex ran her fingers up and down my arms. I was breathing fast, she was making my skin warm and tingle but then again her touch was making me sick. My alarm next to my head went off and I stopped breathing and swallowed hard before sitting up and falling into Alex's arms.

"Eight thirty," she whispered as I watched the red lights flash. I felt safe when I was with her and close.

"I can't look," I cried out, my tears were harshly beating against my skin.

"…then I'll look"

"No," I whimpered pulling on the girl so she wouldn't let me go. My mom knocked on my door.

"Dinner," she let out but I continued to cry. "Girls? What's happening in there?"

"We're just talking," Alex said but my mom opened the door anyway and peeked inside. She didn't say anything, I wiped my face before sitting up and getting on the floor. My mom walked out and Alex stood up with me and we both made it to the bathroom.

"…," I took in a deep breath. "Alex please don't hate me," I said before we made it over to the sink.

"No matter which way this comes out…and god please let it be negative…I won't hate you…but I swear..," I could see something forming in her eyes. Something I've never really seen. "I will kill Shane…I WILL," it was anger, and I knew it.

"Two for yes, one for no," I choked out as I stared at the box which sat in the trash. There were two lines on the box that said two pink is yes, and one blue is no. I couldn't move, I was frozen where I stood. "I can't look," I fell against the wall and watched Alex move towards it. "One…one…one," I began chanting to myself before I sucked in a deep breath of air. Alex plucked the thing into her hand and was eyeing it. I couldn't see her face, her back was the only thing I could see. I looked down at the tile before a loud crashing noise sent me jumping. Alex was making her way towards me, her face in a knot before I noticed she tossed the test strip at the wall. I didn't move I wanted to know the answer. She shoved her arm into me when I tried to stop her and she left the room. My room door slammed and my heart leapt before I heard stomping and soon the house door slammed. My eyes flickered over to the broken thing against the floor. I went over to pick it up knowing my mom would come up soon and as I scooped the thing into the trash I saw two pink lines. I fell against the floor practically shaking. I screamed, and hit the floor.

"I was so fucking stupid…shit…shit…stupid stupid," I hit my head, over and over before my mom rushed into the bathroom.  
"Mitchie, what's that about?"

"Mom…I….," I felt dizzy before sitting on the cool floor breathing hard.

"Mitchie, what is this?" she was glaring into my garbage can but I didn't say anything. "There is no way…tell me there is no way..," my mom held my chin between her fingers forcing me to stare up at her.

"I can't," I let out.

"Mitchie, there was one reason and one reason only that I agreed to this relationship with you and Alex and you know that reason. There is no possible way that two girls.."

"Its was Shane," I pulled away from her fingers. I didn't want to cry anymore but I did feel a bubbling noise.

"Shane? From across the street?" A loud noise erupted and I stood to my feet running towards my window where the sound came from. I could see a shadow in Shane's yard with the boy on the ground. He reached up and pulled the shadow down and I could see that it was Alex. I rose my window and climbed into my bed, my stomach pressing hard against the wood.

"ALEX…STOP," I saw the boy punch her but I wasn't sure where. She returned the action with a few punches to his face. "ALEX….," I screamed again as my mom ran down the stairs and lights to houses flicked on. I pulled back and was making it to the stairs when I began shaking. My body was cold, I griped the railing and as I made it down the stairs I lost balance and closed my eyes……………………

* * *

Darkness engulfs us all at some point in our life. I open my eyes and find myself in the hospital. My fingers are numb, actually my entire body is numb. Next to me is Alex. Her eyes closed while she's in my bed with her arm behind my neck. I smile because she was embracing me. I notice Shane on a nearby chair, his eye black and a few bandages on his arms and neck. I didn't notice Ale's bruise, and yes only one, against her thigh until she moved. I finally could feel small tingling like beads in my hand and moved them slowly. My stomach was hurting more then anything I felt in my entire life. I didn't see my mom but I could hear her. I tried to talk but my throat was dry. Alex shifted and soon her leg went against my bed's steel bar and she hissed before waking up. Her eyes flickered to mine before she ran a finger across my bottom lip.

"Alex, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, its all better now," she told me as I sighed and pointed to Shane. "Oh, I kicked his ass. Knocked him out cold before the cops came. Glad no one pressed charges…and I um, I told him"

"But…"

"But…there's no point in it anymore"

"In what?"

"This," I felt her fingers pluck over my gown before she looked around the room and pulled on my dress. I watched as she rose it slowly, my skin tingling. I took a few deep breaths before I saw a small line against my side.

"What's that?" I panicked pushing up.

"They…its…its gone," she was quiet when she said that. Low as if I wasn't even meant to hear it.

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"You fell down those stairs pretty hard Mitch and you hit your stomach pretty hard the last few steps down"

"What?" I was panicking and in shock. I didn't want this baby that was a complete and total mistake but after knowing it was there inside of me, growing, I felt sick just thinking about it being gone. "My…"

"Mitch..it was barley a baby…I um," she had tears in her eyes. I didn't speak, I laid back down. "I'm sorry..I…I..I would of helped you, I wouldn't have left you and…I'm sorry for kicking Shane's ass but he deserved it..he used your friendship with him, which I never trusted to take advantage of you when you were down and.."

"Thank you," I whispered to the girl as she studied my face.

"For what?"

"…for being there for me," I did my best to reach over and kiss the girl, our lips sending the same feeling down my body that I've always had. I whispered against her lips, "I think Shane's awake." She giggled before sitting up and tilting her head.

"Shannneeee"

**So I ended this here cause honestly I was tired of typing. I need something else, but I wanted something new to work with, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
